


He's Dreaming - The Boyz

by iseithevision



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bermuda Triangle ship, Blood and Gore, Gen, Horror, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Gore, Polyamory, Profanity, Psychological Horror, Q is a scaredy cat, Sangyeon Focus, Sangyeon POV, giddy up era, how does one do tags, using their actual names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseithevision/pseuds/iseithevision
Summary: when sangyeon wakes up in a house with no idea how he got there, he will have to figure out his way out of the game among the other eleven players. its not easy when he's the only one innocent in his eyes.





	1. She's Dreaming - EXO

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Sangyeon gasped suddenly, his eyes shot open wide. Opening his eyes drowsily and closing them at a slow, steady pace, he shook himself awake. _It was just a dream,_ he reminded himself. Rising from the bed he rid of the last traces of sleep and then realized: _He had no idea where he was._ The bedroom looked like the same shape as his usual one, but the walls were a shade of navy blue, the ceiling was covered in glow-in-the-dark star stickers, the sheets were spread neatly underneath him and portrayed a pattern of sharks, the window was barred with iron bars, and there were a closed closet and no other furniture. Panic welled up in his chest as he looked around frantically. _Where the hell am I!?_

He slowly rose from the bed and opened the closet hesitantly, hoping it would provide some sort of clue. The closet, however, was empty—except for one set of fresh clothes and an extremely large mirror. He could see the fear in his eyes, the mess of his hair, the striped pajamas he always wore before sleeping. The mirror also reflected the window behind him, and in between the bars, he could see the full moon and no horizon. Shaking his head he quickly pinched himself to make sure he didn't randomly teleport to another location of the same dream, but he felt the pain and immediately knew. This was no dream. This was a reality.

Then the door creaked open.

He whirled toward that direction in a panic, his breath coming out fast as fear took over him. His hand immediately held onto the closet doorknob. _What can I use!?_ Whirling his head around he saw the turned-off lamp on the nightstand next to the bed. Yes! He rushed over and unplugged the lamp, picking it up with ease just as the door opened. Turning around he raised the lamp to strike.

"Woah! Hey, hey, hey, calm down—" The new stranger at the door raised his hands up in surrender. "Yo, are you high or something? That was totally uncalled for."

"Who the fuck are you, and where the hell am I!?" Sangyeon held onto the lamp with trembling fingers.

"Good thing you woke up, we were just about to go down for the dinner...you're the last one, huh?" He crossed his arms and eyed Sangyeon, running his eyes up and down his body. "Well, I gotta say, you're pretty fit. Maybe with luck, you'll last long." He held out a hand. "I'm Ju Haknyeon. You can call me Hak. I was the first one to wake up."

Sangyeon slowly lowered the lamp as he listened to the other's words. "Wait, I'm not the only one who woke up like this?"

"Nope," Haknyeon replied cheerfully. "There's twelve of us now, including you, which is the max number, considering there are only 12 bedrooms." He gestured out. "Come on, let's go down and eat first."

"What time is it?" Sangyeon placed the lamp on the floor, weary and disoriented from the sheer amount of information he was processing. 

At this question, Haknyeon's eyes clouded and his gaze grew distant. "Time...? Time...is very hard to tell here. We just have a specific breakfast, lunch, and dinner time, and no other way to tell. I've lost track since I've woke up. I don't think the others are faring any better."

"Others?" 

"I told you, there are twelve bedrooms. Okay, come on, you need to come down and then we can answer all your questions." Haknyeon pulled Sangyeon out of his room and through the small hallway that made the upstairs floor. _There are fourteen doors on this floor, twelve bedrooms and probably 2 bathrooms, I'm assuming,_ Sangyeon noted. Soon they came to a winding staircase that led to a small downstairs floor. Carefully going down Sangyeon looked around. There was a small empty table near the front door, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling that was unlit, and a tiny hallway with a small door on the side. The hallway led into a kitchen and dining room, which Haknyeon pulled Sangyeon into. The lights disoriented him for a second before he became aware of his surroundings to notice ten other boys sitting at the dining table.

"He finally woke up," Haknyeon announced to the ten boys ravenously wolfing down supper. At once everyone's attention turned to Sangyeon, making him uncomfortable. "His name is, er..."

"Sangyeon. Lee Sangyeon." Lightly smiling in order to ease the tension he waved.

"Yeah, that's his name. Totally knew that." Haknyeon giggled slightly. "Anyways, he'll be joining us."

"Does that mean the game will finally start?" A short blue-haired boy piped up from one side of the room.

"I assume yes. At least, after we explain everything to him." At this, a murmur arose from the group of boys, making the mood tense. "Well, you probably are hungry. So you might wanna sit down and eat first."

Sangyeon nodded slowly. Sure, the new Haknyeon guy seemed nice enough, but he had no idea what was going to happen to him next and he didn't really want to know. _Hopefully something nice..._ He sat down at one head of the table and began eating the food at the table. He hadn't even noticed how hungry he had been. 

"Woah, slow down," the guy on his left chuckled. His voice was soft and serene, calming Sangyeon slightly. "You're going to choke."

"Thanks," Sangyeon replied back as Haknyeon leaned back in his chair and clapped his hands. "Alright, introduce yourselves, everyone. We can't leave him clueless."

"I'm Jacob Bae," the left guy smiled. One by one, they went down the line. 

"Kim Younghoon." An extremely tall guy waved.

"Lee Hyunjae." The curly hair of the boy bounced as he looked down at his plate.

"Lee Juyeon." No reaction.

"Kevin Moon." He sat at the other head of the table, slightly eyeing Sangyeon.

"Choi Chanhee." Brushing his bangs away from his face he attempted a friendly nod. 

"Jiiiii Changminnie!!!!" A bright smile broke out on the silver-haired's face.

"Hak." He raised his eyebrows.

"Heo Hyunjoon, but call me Hwall." His jet-black, sharp eyes didn't match his expression.

"Kim Sunwoo..." Sangyeon cringed internally at how strong Sunwoo's stare was. 

"Eric Sohn." Unlike the rest, the tiny boy on his left had stark blue hair, standing out.

"Basic overview while we eat ice cream," Hak mentioned reaching for the tub in the center and handing out everyone a cone before rising from his seat to scoop ice cream onto everyone's cup. "We all woke up here, in this house, the same way you did. All the doors and windows are locked and barred. Only the windows upstairs in our rooms is when we can see any bit of sunlight. There's fog blocking a lot of the view, so we have no idea where we are. We can't go outside. At breakfast, lunch, or dinner, food somehow appears on the table. We've tried seeing how it got there, but there's some sort of spell that won't allow us to go into the dining room five minutes before the food comes. We can barely live a normal life. 

"We have phones and we can access the internet, but we can't keep up with the world—there's no news or anything even close to that. We can't make contact with the outside world. None, nada. I don't know if we'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives." He sighed as he finally finished giving ice cream to everyone. "And there was a note, saying this house is known for starting dangerous games...but we still haven't figured that out yet. All we knew was that we needed 12 awake residents in this house to begin. Now that you're awake, we don't know what's in store for us." He sat back down in his spot.

Sangyeon nodded slowly, processing everything. "So...we just eat our ice cream now?"

"Of course," Hwall giggled, taking a large bite of his ice cream. Sangyeon shivered, wondering how he wasn't getting a brain freeze. Everyone else took this opportunity to eat the ice cream and resume their chatter as well. He himself took a hesitant lick, finding it delicious. 

"First time having dessert in a while," Jacob joked to Sangyeon. "This was the first time ice cream appeared on the table."

"Really?" Sangyeon widened his eyes in surprise.

Before Jacob could respond, a hacking sound came from the other side of the table and everyone's heads whirled over to the source.

**"HWALL!"**


	2. siren - sunmi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate quickly as Hwall is on the verge of death.

The black-haired boy's cup dropped to the floor, his hands shaking and holding his throat in panic. He continued coughing and hacking as some of the others jumped from their seats to help the boy. Haknyeon, who sat next to him, got there first. "HWALL!"

Sangyeon sat in his chair, trying to will his feet to move. He couldn't. Fear and shock paralyzed him to the point of near-fainting. He had only been awake for about half an hour, maybe a little longer, but someone was already... _no._ He couldn't jump to conclusions yet. Hwall was still choking and making noises, meaning his throat was still clear. He tried to speak, to move his lips but found it impossible.

It was over when the blood started coming out.

Hwall, trembling violently and on the verge of convulsing jammed his hand into the nearest bowl of ice cream nearby (which happened, sadly, to be Haknyeon's.) Pulling his hand out he held a handful of melting ice cream, and without warning, he stuffed it into his mouth. Haknyeon jumped back in horror, Sunwoo scrambling backward. Hwall seemed to spit out... _was that glass shards!?_ Sangyeon spotted the clear material within the ice cream that Hwall had just freshly spat out, but no one else seemed to notice. It didn't matter, because right at that moment, Hwall began to choke up blood, his head faceplanting into the table as he continued choking, choking, and choking some more. With every convulsion, his shoulders sagged a little more and the animal-like noises that came from him seemed to get quieter and quieter. _He's fighting for his life._

"Someone do something!" Haknyeon screamed out, but no one else could do anything to help the boy. Eric was already on his knees, trying (and failing) to clean up the mess on the floor. Sunwoo was breathing heavily, his eyes wide as saucers. Kevin had rushed into the kitchen to try to find something to help the boy. By the time he came back, Hwall was barely moving, his head turned slightly. His eyes moved slowly to Sunwoo, crimson trickling from his parted lips. A small smile like the Chesire cat appeared on his face before it faded and his eyes grew vacant, his entire body limp and lifeless. Haknyeon moved his hand from Hwall slightly before whispering quietly, "Hwall?"

Nothing.

"Hwall, this isn't funny, stop this," Haknyeon begged. Yet there was still no answer. "Hwall? Hwall! HWALL!"

"H-He's dead." Changmin curled up in his seat, bringing his knees to his chest. His eyes barely poked out from his protective embrace, watery and threatening to spill tears.

"No! There's no way he's dead! He could just still be in a coma, come on, we can do something, right? CPR, or using one of those AED things? I saw one in the cabinet, I swear to Jisoos Christ! Kevin, you know CPR, right? You can save him, right?" As all the attention shifted to him he backed away slowly, nearly tripping over his own feet. "His heart hasn't stopped, right? He's still breathing, right?" Haknyeon's eyes wildly darted around, landing on each individual member. 

"He's. Gone." Younghoon's voice portrayed almost no emotion whatsoever, his eyes burning into the now-corpse of Hwall. "Haknyeon, you can't save him. It's too late."

"No, no, no, you're lying. Telling me you're lying. Please tell me you're..." Haknyeon's voice drifted off as he looked again at Hwall, finally collapsing in his seat. "I guess you're right."

"It's begun. The game started." Chanhee, who had been quiet the entire time, finally spoke up. "I don't know what kind of game, but a game. Some sort of game that costs us our lives."

Jacob shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "How could it have started like this?"

"Hwall?" Sunwoo's voice rang throughout the room, full of surprise and confusion. 

"Sunwoo? Are you okay? Are you alright?" Hyunjae piped up from the other side of the room, hands clenching the tabletop. 

"I—no, nothing." Sunwoo shook his head and continued staring at the dead body of Hwall, deep in thought.

For a minute, there was utter silence, only broken by the sobs coming from Eric on the floor. Sangyeon took a good look at everyone. Jacob seemed extremely uncomfortable with the silence and was sitting there twiddling with his fingers. Younghoon looked down at the ground. He only moved his hand to grasp Hyunjae's, squeezing it. Juyeon patted the curly-haired's shoulder as Hyunjae sniffled slightly, holding back his tears. Kevin stood awkwardly near the door, head hung low. Chanhee constantly clenched and unclenched his fists, his eyes wet with saltwater. Changmin was shaking, terrified out of his mind. Haknyeon locked eyes with Sunwoo before quickly averting his gaze, looking down to where he thought no one could see him. 

No one, except Sangyeon of course.

And what he saw was... _was that a look of triumph?_

"I can't deal with this. Not right now." Sunwoo pushed back his chair, grabbing everyone's undivided attention. Tremors ran up and down his body as he rose up and walked out of the dining room. A couple of seconds later they could hear a loud _SLAM_ from above. 

"...I agree. It's getting too tense in here." Jacob politely excused himself and ran into the restroom outside.

"Yeah, me too."

"Same here."

"Come on Hyunjae, Younghoon, let's go up to my room."

One by one the members left, each providing some legitimate excuse or in need of private grieving time. Hwall's body was left untouched. Blood was already drying up on the floor. The only ones remaining at the end were Haknyeon and Sangyeon, each staring down at the floor.

"...I...I don't know what to say." Finally able to speak Sangyeon swallowed hard. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine—actually, no, it's nowhere near fine. I'm nowhere near fine." Haknyeon chuckled hollowly, his happy manner now gone. "Hwall, he was one of my closest friends here...now he's gone, and I couldn't do a thing to save him. Pathetic."

Sangyeon looked around, listening to see if any other members were nearby or eavesdropping on them. Then he lowered his voice. "Drop the act."

"W-what?" Haknyeon stuttered slightly, looking up in a flash.

"I said, drop the act. You really thought no one would see your smile?" 

Haknyeon froze entirely, his face growing pale until he scooted back his chair slightly and bent down where melted ice cream pooled out, mixed with the dried blood and glass shards. Sangyeon bent down along with him until they were both under the tablecloth, sitting in the darkness.

"I put in the wrong vial," he said simply. Sangyeon was at first perplexed by this but glanced at the shards again and realized. _The shards. A vial._ "Each ice cream scoop was a 2 in 12 chance for a vial. One contained poison, one contained a cure." He laughed, and unlike before, it seemed much more light. "Except the cure one got mixed up. So he could HAVE lived if he hadn't swallowed the liquid in the vial from my scoop." 

"Y-You let him die?" Sangyeon's voice turned dry with revelation.

"I never said anything of the sort." With a flash, Haknyeon grabbed one of the glass shards and drew it across Sangyeon's thigh in a quick swipe, causing a thin gash to appear and for Sangyeon to cry out in pain. "Oops, guess you have to change to your designated clothes now. These light pajamas won't protect you." He smiled evilly. "I've been here much longer than you have. I know more than you do. So if you want to survive a little longer, you better keep your mouth shut." With that, he rose from under the table and dropped the glass shard onto the floor, crushing it with his feet before walking away, leaving Sangyeon alone.

\---

"Aish! You have to be more careful, Sangie." Jacob disinfected the wound inside his bedroom, wrapping a bandage around the large cut. "What happened to you?"

"I fell down the stairs," Sangyeon said simply. It was a true story after all; he had tripped from the top of the stairs and fell back all the way down, causing his gash to hurt even more and his body to add new bruises. Looking around he observed the other's bedroom—a simple twin bed, linen sheets, pink wallpaper and the same bars over the window. Nothing really out of place, though there were a few sheets of paper scattered about with scrawled handwriting. Notes? Letters?

His thoughts were interrupted by the other finishing his handiwork, looking up at Sangyeon with a bright, angelic smile. "All done!"

"Thank you so much." Sangyeon winced at the wound and sighed. "Can I just like...stay here for a while?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Jacob rose from the bed. "I'll just be doing a couple of things here and there, nothing much." He opened the closet to pull out a music stand. It was simple black, wide and tall, like one found in orchestras. He then picked up the papers on the floor and arranged them accordingly before placing them on the stand. Pulling out the chair from the desk he turned back to Sangyeon and smiled lightly. "Want to hear me sing?"

"You sing?" Sangyeon blinked at the sudden amount of items in the room. _Where the heck did Jacob get a music stand?_

"Mhmm! Oh, and the stand appeared in my closet a couple of days after I woke up. Interesting, huh?" He adjusted his pajamas and sighed. "I don't wanna wear the designated clothes yet."

"Is it the same for everyone?" Sangyeon tried to remember what his looked like, but then again it had been dark when he found them. 

"No, not that I know of. Some are very similar though." He shook his head as if shaking away thoughts. "Anyways, singing?"

"Oh, yeah! Go ahead."

Jacob began to do so, and Sangyeon watched him in awe. The boy's voice was surprisingly soft and soothing, seeming to calm the other's spirits and ease his worries. Sangyeon felt a sudden pain as he remembered Hwall, killed in cold-blood by the person he thought he could've trusted first—Haknyeon. He had no idea who Haknyeon would go after next, if he were to go after anyone. At that moment, in the midst of Jacob's singing, he made a decision. He would do anything, even hurt the others, as long as Jacob got to stay alive, as long as he got to hear his voice. To hear the song that helped him cope with the many things he had to go through at the moment. 

Jacob finished unexpectedly and turned around shyly. "I didn't finish the piece."

"It was so good, you should definitely keep working on it," Sangyeon suggested. 

"Hmm, yeah." Jacob then got up to close the door, turning back around to Sangyeon. "You know, you don't seem like everyone else so far. Most of them are really cold, or they're scared. They don't speak up often. They don't go into each other's rooms and socialize. You're different. I was really lonely. But you seem really nice. Thank you for being here, even if it's only been one night, and even if Hwall just..." He swallowed. "I'm gonna go sleep now; I'm not really in the mood to continue working on this."

Sangyeon slowly nodded, absorbing the other's words. He rose from the fluffy comfort of the bed and nearly gave the other a hug, but restrained himself. It had been only one night. They had literally just met a couple of hours ago. Being friendly like this wouldn't seem respectful. "A-Alright. I'll leave so I won't bother you."

"Thank you for staying here with me, and listening." Jacob smiled one more time, opening the door for Sangyeon to leave. As Sangyeon stood at the doorway, he couldn't help but stare at his eyes. Warm, gentle, cocoa-colored with a touch of hazel. Staring right back into his own. He could've sworn his heart had fluttered, but before he could really confirm it for himself, the door closed, and Sangyeon was left alone in the dark hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahHhHhH thank you for reading this chapter!!! I hope you liked it; please subscribe + comment


	3. go - nct dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the first day draws to a close, Sangyeon goes through reflection. The next morning provides for a surprise.

Sangyeon sat on his bed, holding his "designated clothes" in his hand and lost in thought. The remainder of the day's events flashed through his mind. His hand trailed down to his flesh wound, wrapped in gauze. How could Haknyeon have betrayed him so quickly? With a killer in the house, was he even safe anymore? There was no way to escape, as Haknyeon had pointed out. Now that Haknyeon had ruined his leg, he had to be more careful. Everyone could backstab him in a minute.

_Except for Jacob, of course._ Just the thought of the soft-singing boy made him dizzy with fuzzy feelings. He seemed too innocent, too pure, to be here. He stared up at the moon peeking in from the window, a sigh escaping him. With a roll of his eyes, he threw the clothes aside and crawled into the sheets, closing his eyes forcefully. _I'll deal with all of this tomorrow._

———

The warm rays of the sun hitting his face awoke him. He blinked and sat up slowly, stretching. The clothes were slightly rumpled and still on the floor. He heard footsteps in the hallway, and a shout of "BREAKFAST!" (Was that Eric? It was hard to tell.) Sangyeon peered down at his pajamas, debating whether or not to change. It would definitely take some time to do so, but the longer he kept from Haknyeon, the more danger would build upon him. He shook his head, got up, opened the door, and walked downstairs as if nothing happened the night before.

When he arrived he found that breakfast was already out, and the smells of bacon and eggs were invading his nose and making him dizzy with hunger. He quickly took his seat, awkwardly interrupting the peace and quiet, and was about to dig into breakfast when he remembered. "Hey guys, where's Hwall's body? What happened to the mess that was here last night?"

Chanhee was one of the few people at the table already, and he shrugged. "I don't know. When I got here it was gone. The tablecloth got replaced and the floor's wiped clean."

_So there's no evidence of what happened last night._ Sangyeon mentally frowned at this, knowing that there was no way to expose Haknyeon now. He would have to wait. Looking around, he took note of the other members at the table. Most were still asleep, seeing that the majority of the table was still not here. Chanhee, like before, was eating scrambled eggs. Eric was happily munching on a piece of bacon, seemingly unaffected by the previous day's events. Kevin was poking at a bun, bored and lost in thought. Jacob was next to him, not having noticed his presence nor eating, but instead looking down and staring at the ground. On his plate were a couple of sausages, once bitten into.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sangyeon whispered to the other boy.

Jacob didn't respond, instead lifting his finger. It was shaking violently, making his whole body tremble slightly. Whether from fear or anger, Sangyeon didn't know. Anxiety filled his chest; what was Jacob trying to tell him? But before he could ask, Jacob put his hand down and Sangyeon was left clueless.

His stomach growled, making him feel even more hungry than before. He picked a red velvet donut from the pile of donuts on the plate nearest to him and he took a large bite into his mouth. The taste almost immediately threw him off. The frosting seemed normal enough, but the donut itself...the texture was much denser, and though there had been an attempt to mask with chocolate flavor, a familiar metallic taste almost like copper could be detected. He chewed for a moment before looking at Jacob and realizing.

_The sausages. The taste. The texture._

The donut was made with blood. And not just any blood. _Hwall's._

He grabbed the nearest napkin, spitting the donut bit into it in disgust. Looking at the sausages on Jacob's plate in horror, he took his fork and stabbed it into one of them, taking a nervous bite. It definitely did NOT taste like a normal sausage. He also spat that out, looking at Jacob in shock. _Had Jacob already swallowed some?_ He took a bun from the other side of the table and took a bite. Thankfully, it didn't taste weird or strange or with Hwall bits and parts. However, thanks to the previous attempts of breakfast, his appetite was gone.

"Jacob, it's okay, promise." Sangyeon tried to reassure the boy. "The other foods are normal."

"Should've brought my cereal collection instead. They don't have cereal today." Jacob pouted and Sangyeon could've sworn that his heart nearly exploded. "I wish whoever controlled these meals served more interesting foods than...this." He cringed at the sausages and the donuts. Sangyeon couldn't agree even more with the other.

At that moment people walking down the stairs could be heard. Soon, Changmin and Sunwoo had walked into the room. Changmin's eyes were still puffy from all the crying from last night, but he sat down in his chair and took some eggs onto his plate. Right when Sunwoo got to his chair, he jolted slightly and froze. His eyes ran over the sausages, and then the donuts. Horror crossed his face for a split-second before an expression of calm came over his face. He sat down in the velvet chair and glanced at Jacob, then Sangyeon before speaking in a low voice. "Hwall, right?"

Sangyeon nodded fearfully while Jacob nearly squeaked. Sunwoo shook his head and carefully avoided the two breakfast items, instead taking pancakes.

Haknyeon soon came down, along with the rest of the other boys (except for Hwall, of course). Most took their seats and took the sausages and donuts without a second thought. Haknyeon, though, went for the pancakes just like Sunwoo. He turned to Sangyeon and gave him a slight smile. "How did you sleep on your first night, Sangyeon?"

Sangyeon nearly gave him a death glare but decided against it. _Two can play at this game._ "I've been well-rested, you?"

Haknyeon raised his eyebrow and chuckled. "A bit miserable, but it was all good. How come you haven't changed yet? Just like Jacob, huh? Refusing to change clothes." Each sentence held a menace underlying the seemingly normal conversation.

"Didn't see the need." Sangyeon rolled his eyes and went back to eating. Haknyeon pissed him off for sure. He needed to find a way to expose him. "Before you ask, yes, my leg's fine too." He made sure to hit every syllable with sarcasm.

Haknyeon snickered and poured some syrup over his pancakes. "Good to hear."

The normal peace and quiet resumed as they all went back to eating breakfast. Most had been ignoring the little conversation, too hungry to pay attention. However, what they didn't know a specific, blue-haired boy had been listening to every word, detecting every undertone and interpreting each word and the carefully-crafted sentences said. Just like that, another one was into the little game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading y'all, I wish I could update a lot more faster but school has been wearing and tearing me down ;^; please leave kudos and comment, i love reading your comments and it motivates me :)


	4. beautiful - target

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler! Also, stan TARGET!

The day continued on in a surprisingly normal manner. Despite the grief of the others, many went to do their normal daily activities. Laundry was done for some of the lucky boys who managed to keep both their pajamas and designated outfits. The TV worked, but they were just reruns of old 90’s shows, so not many stayed down to watch. As far as Sangyeon knew, both Haknyeon and Jacob were in their respective rooms. The rest he didn’t really care about much yet; he hadn’t seen their ability.

Staring down at his designated clothes, he pondered whether or not to change out of his pajamas. They were lightweight and helped him breathe whenever the wound got sore, but at the same time, they left him rather exposed. Meanwhile, the designated clothes seemed durable and protective. Among them was a white shirt with the words “VISION RIGHT HERE” across it, black skinny jeans with a chain belt, and a blue jacket. He was still thinking about it when he heard a knock at the door. With a sigh, he rose up, leaving the clothes on the bed, and answered the door.

“Hey, it’s me.” Jacob’s soft voice carried through the room and resonated with the walls. At once Sangyeon relaxed. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Sangyeon opened the door a little wider to allow the other to enter, closing it behind him. Almost right away, Jacob flopped down on Sangyeon's bed, causing a chuckle to come from the other.

"You still haven't changed into your new clothes, right?" Sangyeon nodded and sat down next to the curly-haired boy. "You and I are the only ones that wear our pajamas all day. Is it because of the wound?"

Sangyeon pulled up his pant leg, looking at the bandaged area. "Yes...I don't think the skinny jeans would help much with this wound anyways..." He sighed and rubbed the area, causing a sharp gasp. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Jacob jumped from the gasp, grabbing Sangyeon's wrist out of sheer fright. "Don't do that; you'll make it worse."

"Sorry, sorry..." Sangyeon scratched the back of his neck sheepishly at the idiotic action before peering down at his shirt, and then at the clothes on the bed in between himself and Jacob. "It does get cold though..."

"Maybe you should just wear the shirt and jacket first." Jacob handed the two articles of clothing to Sangyeon. "Then later, you can wear the chain and the jeans."

"Good idea..." Sangyeon was about to pull off his shirt, but then remember Jacob's presence and reddened slightly. "Er...can you look away?"

"Well, how old are you?" 

The sudden question that slipped out of Jacob's mouth astonished Sangyeon. Having seen Jacob's personality so far, he thought of Jacob as quiet and kind, and someone who would comply with anyone's request. The simple idea that Jacob was instead returning a different question rather than merely saying "yes" was something that Sangyeon's brain had trouble wrapping his mind around. He paused for a moment to process the other's words in his brain before finally responding. _"What?"_

"I asked, how old are you?" Jacob repeated the question, this time with a more curious tone. 

"I'm twenty-two..."

"Oh. Oh wow." Jacob's eyebrows raised up in an interesting manner. "That makes you...the oldest out of everyone here. I'm 21." He laughed. "Well, at least I know I'm not looking at someone as young as Eric, who's the youngest in this house, so it should be alright."

"Wait a second...are you saying no?" Sangyeon's mouth hung somewhat agape. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Jacob was unnaturally calm. Seeing the other's worried expression, he smiled softly. "You shouldn't be so uncomfortable. We're friends now, and we're both in this together. If we wanna escape this place, we have to trust each other. Can you trust me? Can we start with this?"

Sangyeon hesitated. It had only been one day. Nothing had even happened that had been super serious yet, other than Hwall's death. Already within the first night, he had been betrayed by Haknyeon. It wasn't helpful that everyone else was suspicious in a sort of way. Especially Sunwoo...to him, Sunwoo seemed extra scary. The stare that the boy had given him when he had first introduced himself was chilling. It was almost as if Sunwoo could see right through him. Even this morning, all Sunwoo had to do was take a glance at the breakfast food and automatically knew Hwall's body and blood had been some of the ingredients in the sausages and donuts. On the other hand, Jacob was the person he trusted the most, the boy he was willing to put his own life down for, but now the way Jacob was acting was throwing off his entire theory. What if Jacob was secretly the evilest of them all?

He considered his strategy. There were plenty of options he could take, some simple as just merely complying to Jacob's preferences to smashing the other's head with the table lamp. The latter nearly made him want to choke in sheer fear of trying to kill someone. Jacob was watching him intently, waiting for an answer. With another second of thought, he shook his head and smiled coyly to ease the other. 

"Okay, we can start with this." Sangyeon tilted his head slightly and cupped the other's face, leaning forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not being able to update, I'm a slow writer :(((


End file.
